Eternity
by MissFidelity
Summary: [NejixSaku] Done by request. Neji is an immortal being, he cannot live without feeling pain. He hunts down a mortal, Sakura. And takes her for his pet. [oneshot]


This is written for my friend, for her birthday for she is an ultimate Neji/Saku fan. Happy Birthday Lisa! This is a bit rushed so excuse the mistakes and the rushed plot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Naruto they are owned by Kishimoto-san, but I do own the original idea.

'_Italics'_ – thoughts

"Blah"- dialogue

--x--

**Nothing Lasts For Eternity**

**No**

**Love Lasts for Eternity**

By: MissFidelity

March 28 2006

--x—

He was a creature of the dark, unknown to the living world, predator yet a prey to its own thirst. Trapped in the world as an immortal, watching its loved ones grow old and wither into nothing but a memory. Painfully living until the end of time they await their death, never repenting for their own sins. Killers in the dark, civilized in the day. So mortals think they're afraid of the crucifix, garlic, and sunlight? Well, foolish mortals, those are just fairytales…the truth has yet to be told.

This man, no, this creature was taught to feel nothing. No emotion, no pity, no hate and obviously, no love. Bounded by the invisible puncture wounds on his bare neck, he must now respect his master, his father, his creator. The pain still burning on his pale throat…

He watched the other people rush by him, pushing him, brushing past him as if he were nothing but thin air. It was a cloudy day but sunlight managed to pour itself through the thin cracks of the clouds that seemed to be clamped together. He winced as sunlight reflected into his pearl colour eyes. Admonishing himself for not wearing his sunglasses, he continued walking until he reached a small café, for shelter from the bright sun. Upon entering the café, he saw a man with navy blue hair and onyx coloured eyes with a bubblegum pink haired lady sitting at the tables provided outside. He smirked, looks like he found his prey.

How did these creatures decide who they want to hunt? Well, they choose the ones that are unique and innocent. The blood of an innocent is pure and sweet that every dark creature would want to taste it. And this creature, had just found the pink haired lady perfectly fitting that description. Taking a seat near the window he observed the lady and perked his ears, listening intently to the sound of her beating heart and what she was saying.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, because after all these years she had finally succeeded to ask him out on a date. Although it was past high school, she still had feelings for him so she told herself it was true love and not infatuation. Taking a sip out of her orange juice, she tried to strike up a conversation with him but he had beaten her to that.

"Look Sakura," he began saying leaning his cheek upon his hand with a bored look on his face, "I just came out with you today because I wanted to make it clear that I'm not interested in you. I hate you, I despise you, and you are terribly annoying."

The creature noted the female's heart had just skipped a beat, not because of happiness but it was just stabbed by the words of a pathetic mortal. He rested his feet on the railing of the fence around the four tables outside of the café, waiting for a next episode of, Teen Drama. Chuckling softly, he then whispered to himself. "Sakura…a name suitable for such a fine pink-haired woman,"

Sasuke rose from his chair prepared to leave as he placed money on the table leaving a shocked Sakura. Her emerald eyes automatically filled with tears and her cheeks flushed a red colour.

'How DARE he, he doesn't know anything about who I truly am and doesn't give me a chance and LEAVES telling me I'm ANNOYING when I haven't said a word?'

Furious and saddened she took her glass of orange juice, and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. He turned his head around expecting to witness her eyes turning into a fountain but was only met by orange juice.

"I can't believe I even liked a jerk like you! You don't deserve my love or infatuation. You don't know anything about me so just _fermer la bouche. _And that means just SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" she screamed while storming out of the café earning a few glances and mutters from the café's customers.

The creature rose quickly from his chair and continued to leave the café to follow the young woman. As he left the café he had knocked over the waitress with a platter of food. In one swift motion he caught the food and the waitress, before giving her a small smile leaving her bedazzled. Sasuke wiped his face wincing from the acidic compounds in the juice, and wondered who he was, yet in a way he thought, WHAT he was. Was that thing like him?

The sun had successfully escaped the dark clouds and the clouds had dispersed but sadly it was almost sundown. Pearl eyes concentrated on the figure in front of him, he watched her every move; even the continuous sway for her long pink hair that had reached her mid back. Suddenly, her angry eyes met his calm ones as he stuffed his hands into his white pants. His hazel hair danced along with the wind waiting for what the girl had to say.

"What do you want!" she snapped as her hand clenched onto her purse harder getting into a position which she could easily swing it at him. He merely smirked and gazed into her emerald orbs.

"Oh, nothing, just admiring your beauty, although I believe an introduction is required. My name is Neji and what might yours be, milady?" He spoke with a deep silky voice as he reached out to kiss the back of her palm.

He already knew her name but he wanted her to say it, and hear his prey's voice once more. She was an interesting woman, short-tempered and vicious, yet at the same time she was innocent and calm. It had occurred to him that she was just like a kitten, cuddling with you until she has been angered and it will lash out its claws at you.

Sakura gave him a questioning look, she was little nervous not sure of his intentions especially when she had just entered an alley near her home. So she shrunk her hand back and swung her purse at his head. He ducked while his hands were still in his pockets, his low ponytail slapped against his half buttoned silk blue shirt. Her eyes widened as she tried striking again, this time from below. She lunged forward kneeing him in the stomach; she smiled at her blow and continued to attack. Sakura curled her hand into a fist and struck his face before he could recover from getting the wind knocked out of him.

Neji fell onto the ground but got up quicker than a second, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, he smirked as nature's nightlights came out and the moon shone down upon the two fighters. She was pissed; her attacks didn't affect him much at all! Enraged, she stomped his toes with her high heels and flipped him over her own shoulder but he regained his balance, standing with his back towards her. Smirking, she realized his back was an opening and elbowed him in the back turning him around and tried slapping him with her left hand. He only chuckled and caught her hand.

"You're a great fighter, you should have told me that in the introduction, which you have missed." He said trying to enrage her.

'_This one is a keeper…'_

Her body was then pushed against a nearby wall, she thought she was about to get raped by some freak who stalked her. Tears flowed freely from her closed eyes as she bit her lower lip awaiting her end. But something in her told her to fight back, she wasn't weak, she was fighter and she won't let anyone take advantage of her. No matter what she did, she can't give up. Opening her eyes once more, the tears had stopped flowing and she screamed as loud as she could.

"RAPE!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The grip on her hands that had held her onto the wall was released as she ran rubbing the bruises on her wrists that were caused by the stranger. She turned back and didn't see anyone and was shocked yet she kept running until she arrived onto the main streets. Panting she stopped to catch her breath but as she lifted her head once more after the few minutes of rest, she saw the man again!

"Hello, what a nice game of tag we're having." He replied smoothly as he reached for her again. "Sorry sweet, you're not escaping this time."

She whimpered as she closed her eyes feeling as if she was flying in the air, until she felt her feet were safely fixed onto the ground once more she opened her eyes. Sakura found herself at the doorstep of a mansion and leaning on the chest of the weirdo stalker she had just fought.

"Welcome to my home, princess."

"What? How did we just get here? Who are you and what do you want with me?" she screamed again pushing herself away from the man.

"Why, I'm a vampire of course and you're my new pet. I just flew here and, you're just here to entertain me. It is your fate and you cannot go against it for it is sealed." He then smiled showing his fangs which were a few inches long that seemed to impale his lower lip. A bright light flashed before her as she looked deep into his eyes.

Trembling, she took a few steps back, but she only tripped and her body suddenly shot down. Pulled by the force of gravity she fell into an abyss, the depth which even you cannot fathom. Wind rushed passed her tying her hair into knots and whistling in her ears, blowing against her polo-shirt and jean skirt.

"When you reach the end, you might want to beg me to bring you back up unless you are strong enough to break the spell…," whispered a voice from above but the last words were muffled by the blowing wind.

Distorted vision had blessed her to become nauseous as she began thinking once more.

'_Why am I so weak? So helpless, why me, why me? Why do I have to become the one who is oppressed by her fears and sadness? My pain caused by rejection and self-doubt is itching to tear me apart. Yet I know it is slowly taking over me…No! I must not be the one who is so easily controlled. I am known as the one to be determined and strong in my own world. My will are the wings on my back that will lead me closer to the sky where my goal lies. I cannot ask 'why me' because I know I should be the one who is supposed to have this fate. I have no family, and no friends, what if one with a lover, a complete family and perfect life ended with this fate? I cannot say that I will not feel sorry for them and call them victims of fate! My destiny will not end this way, I know it, and I will change my fate for it is not sealed.'_

A bright light appeared and she felt a stronger gust of wind engulf her body. Forcing her eyes to open she saw herself in a beautifully decorated room. Red velvet drapes on a golden metal rod above the windows. One wall decorated with full length mirrors, and gold silk sheets lay on the king sized bed. The carpets were a deep blood red decorated with pink cherry blossom patterned shapes. Sakura was still dazed and confused!

'_How did I get here?'_

A knock snapped her out of her reverie and _Neji_ had entered with a glass of red liquid in his hand. He twirled the wineglass in a circular motion swishing the liquid around the cup as some of it clung onto the sides of the cup slowly rolling down the sides when he had stopped. Sakura knew fully well what that liquid was and checked her for any puncture wounds before backing away from him.

"Don't worry; this is just blood from my other pets, just to point out a few rules. You will obey anything I say, follow me like a lovesick puppy and of course you'll never be able to return home." He gave her a serious look, not so different from the ones before.

Sakura gulped, she didn't want to follow his commands and act like a dog. She was not owned by anyone! Clenching her teeth together and digging her nails into her own palm, she spoke loudly and angrily.

"I DO NOT belong to a filthy pervert like you! I am the owner of myself and I will never call you master for you are the lowly dog not I. Even if I do stay here, I don't care cause I have nothing to return to," her voice was bitter and full of hate. Every word was dipped into poison and directed to him.

"Do not disrespect me," he growled as he crushed the wineglass with his hand, while the liquid painted his pale white hands.

"Or else what?" she snapped glaring thousands of daggers into him.

She was answered with him striking her with his hand. He backhanded her and threw her up against one of the glass mirrors which broke from the impact of her body against it. The glass cut her back and her head was bleeding as well, but she didn't care. She stood up walking towards Neji.

"I told you, I do not belong to anyone. Do not disrespect me for I have emotions, unlike a jerk like you!" she screamed before fell back onto the cold floor. An odd emotion flowed over Neji; he had never seen someone fight against their own fate. No one ever dared to speak-up for themselves in his household. He, himself had never disobeyed his father for he was told he was fated for failure and looked down upon. Yet, he was now one of the greatest vampires in the realm but his father still looks down on him telling him he can be stronger for he still has emotions unlike most of the creatures in his realm.

Picking up the female from the ground he placed her face down onto the bed as he carefully picked the glass out of her body, much to her dislike. He resisted to drink from her and slowly healed her wounds by transferring his charka into her.

"Why, why did you heal me, when I have 'disrespected' you?" asked a weak muffled voice towards the retreating figure of the male. She was tucked in the bed, face clean from the blood stains as she slowly sat up, ignoring the excruciating pain from her closed wounds. The figure near the entrance stopped in his tracks but did not look back at her.

"I…I don't know," he replied solemnly.

His thoughts were jumbled like a box of puzzle pieces being shaken and overlapping each other every time when shooken. Why did he heal her? What were his emotions? They were something he hadn't felt in a long time since his sister passed away. Why did he pity her and did not kill her when she had disrespected him?

'_Out of all the creatures in the world, why does a mortal make me feel this way? What was this emotion? Is it Love? No, it can't be, there is no such thing, I have probably only admired her boldness. I feel sorry for capturing such a strong and free spirit…'_

The sun arose from its deep slumber as well as Sakura. She woke replaying last night's incident through her blank mind. Folding her hands and bowing her head in prayer she spoke softly and swiftly for she did not want anyone to listen to her prayer.

"Dear LORD Heavenly Father, my future looks bleak and I don't know what I should do LORD. I've been captured by one of the most fearful creatures upon the face of the earth. Is this what you have planned for me? Dear LORD I hope I will have a resolution for my troubles soon."

She almost screamed when she met face to face with Neji, who was sitting on her bed at the time listening to her prayer. He reached out to brush a strand of stray hair the fell from behind her ear. Sakura shivered under his touch and wanted to shrink back away from his touch. He was still a blood-sucking monster and she didn't want anything to do with him yet, he was so captivating at the same time; a beauty that only vampires can have, to lure their preys. Although she said she hated him, she was attracted to him through an unknown bond, like a moth to a lamp.

Neji gave her a look that she didn't want to see, his pearl white eyes showed sadness and rejection. She knew very well how that feels. Maybe she'll give the monster a chance of friendship unlike those who did not give a chance to her. Sakura didn't want to be like the others, she knew the pain very well but she decided she will only respect him if he respects her.

He gave Sakura a small smile, a one that he only shows his sister, when she was alive. Neji slowly slipped his hand over hers and pulled her to her feet. For no reason, he had an urge to tell her about his past, and how he became a vampire. Neji was pretty sure that she would find that amazing and she deserved to understand her 'master' before serving him. Sakura was plopped onto her feet and she smiled back at him following him out the door. She never seen the inside of the mansion, and she never knew how she got there! Then it just clicked. He said if he were able to break out of the spell, she would get out of the abyss. So technically saying, the hole was just an illusion to test her will power! Sakura smirked inwardly complimenting herself a job well done.

The two had entered a dimly lit hallway with bland white walls and beige carpets. The hallway was wide and long turned right after reaching the fifth door yet the left side of the hall had ten doors. After she turned the right they went up the stairs through the third door of that hallway. The whole house seemed to be a maze, and she told herself maybe she'll stick to the 'stay in your room' rule Neji is probably going to set for her. While being lead through the maze of doors and hallways, Sakura thought about vampires. What were they? Were they just humans that live forever and survive by drinking blood? Isn't it weird that all stories related to vampires, and the vampire she met now is strong and rich? Queer…

Neji finally twisted the last doorknob until they had reached their destination. He flicked on the lights for Sakura to see the portraits of his family members, including himself.

"Wait! Aren't you afraid of the light or something like that?" asked Sakura with a worried look plastered onto her face.

Neji arched his eyebrow looking at her quizzically before almost bursting into laughter.

"My sweet cherry blossom, you care about me now? My, my, what a change from one night! No, no, no, dear, sunlight doesn't affect us too much but we can't stay out more than six hours in the sun or our skin will burn. Our blood will boil and we'll be raw steak on a barbeque. We're just more sensitive than you, mortals, are."

Sakura listened to his words in awe, so people she goes to school with can be vampires too! It made sense, they can stay out in the light for six hours, they can hear better and see better, so they technically are like humans. She nodded understanding what he had said and turned towards the portraits. The next hour were Neji and Sakura holding hands in that room while he introduced his heritage.

They ended with him and his sister, he told her about his loss, and that she was the only one he had cared for. The only person he was blood-related to before he was turned. The father he had now, was just his creator and was the leader of the branch family. The branch family was the secondary family of his vampire clan. It was the back-up heir to the throne of becoming Count Hyuuga. Sakura was amazed and felt for Neji, she finally understood what made him cold and why she had made him feel better.

'_It's so sad to lose your family members, especially when you're immortal and controlled by this evil and strict father. I guess I make him feel better because I resemble his sister…' _

Sakura unconsciously pulled him into a hug, her arms around his neck while her face was buried within his chest. He eyes widened in shock and fear of someone spotting them together. His worse fear came true as a man not a day older than twenty walked into the room. Neji quickly pushed Sakura away as she gave him a pissed off look while blushing. Sakura noted he was about six foot tall and wore a black suit and tie along with dress shoes.

"Look at what we have here. A pink-haired kitten?" the man said hidden among the shadows.

Neji scowled and pushed Sakura behind him where she obediently stayed but she couldn't shut her mouth!

"Yeah a pink-haired kitten that can kick your ass!" She replied the man.

"Oh ho, you have a pretty sharp tongue, a young lady such as yourself shouldn't use foul language. Or try to embarrass someone who is mighty stronger than you and your, 'master'." His laughter then rung in the room. "Well, Neji, watch your back, because I might just tell father that you're keeping a mortal in the household and I might even pay the little kitten a visit at night."

Neji bared his fangs at the man signaling him to get out or he'll do something about it.

"Get out of here Sasuke it is none of your business," he threatened.

"Oh? None of MY business you say? You see, this girl is the one who had wanted a date with me!" Sasuke pointed accusingly at Sakura.

Sakura gasped, so her childhood crush was also a vampire just like her kidnapper? She was speechless as words came out of her mouth that seemed like gibberish.

"But you, I, you… I rejected you!" she said finally

Sasuke frowned but it changed into a smirk after a few seconds, and he left the room. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll be back."

Neji and Sakura quickly returned to her room and he almost flung her onto the bed with an angered look on his face. He knew he shouldn't have brought her out of the room where it was secure and out of reach of the other vampires. It was his sister's room and people and respected her for her strength. He had calmed down after a few minutes and whispered an apology for being harsh to her. Neji ran his hand through his hair with a troubled look on his face.

He looked tired until Sakura realized that he should've slept by the evening and it was already eight o'clock. Since he could survive in the daylight as well, she expected him to sleep at three in the afternoon and wake up at midnight to go 'feed'.

"Hey, I'm guna go to coffin, I mean err, bed," he muttered after giving her a soft peck on the cheek. Sakura blushed, her heart still pounding in her ears. She was just kissed on the cheek! She could've squealed but she kept her mouth shut but remembered what that Sasuke had said about having a little visit.

"Wait, Neji!" she cried out grabbing the back of his shirt. "Umm…can you stay with me?"

Neji looked shocked and wondered what she was saying, his thought were becoming dirty as he blushed but realized what she had meant. She was afraid of Sasuke coming to 'attack' her.

Although she hadn't taken a bath in two days, it didn't bother her or Neji. He slipped under the covers next to Sakura and closed his eyes. Minutes later, something heavy clutched onto his abdomen. He opened his weary eyes to see Sakura's head resting on his shoulder while she curled up near him. Neji blushed and looked away yet he cannot move or he'll awake her. He reminded himself, he cannot love for his heart had stopped beating years ago and will never beat again.

The next few days, Neji and Sakura were inseparable and spent their time together in the room, folding origami, playing monopoly, telling stories. Neji had even offered Sakura the chance to become immortal and spend forever with him. She refused, she although she had loved him she didn't want to live forever, she wanted to stay human and stick with what nature had planned for her.

One day Neji left for around an hour and came back with a necklace. It was decorated with Sakura's favorite flower, the daffodil. He had told her that for every flower he and she would make a promise that would last for eternity.

"A promise that will last for eternity? Well then! Promise me that, you'll stay by my side forever and love me with all your heart because…b-because I love you." She confessed.

Neji only smiled, these few days they had grown to love and accept each other, it was not a deep love that took a long time to grow. It was quick yet true and Sakura had accepted that she was in love with an immortal and he was in love with a mortal. They can only hope it will last for eternity.

"I, Hyuuga Neji, promise that I will love and stay by Haruno Sakura's side for eternity," and then he had pulled her into a kiss.

And only later on that day the promise was broken…

"Why…? You promised me you'd love me and stay by me!" Sakura screamed in confusion. Her true love and first love had broken her heart. It felt as if she was stabbed a million times with thousand of knives. "So everything was just a lie to get be to love you so you can break me heart and watch it crumble to pieces?"

Neji answered in a monotone voice, "Yes… now leave and don't dare tell anyone of my kind, I put a curse on you that you cannot speak of vampires."

Sakura was then knocked out and found herself on her bed in her own apartment. She bawled her eyes out and choked on her tears. She felt so betrayed and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Feeling as if she should've known the warnings her mind had sent her she still acted against her logic and fell in love with an immortal. Many years had passed and she still hadn't realized that Neji had truly loved her.

All Sakura believes was that Neji fooled her just to steal her love and watch her die from getting her heart broken. An immortal can never love a mortal because they will grow old and die…and every other immortal and mortal will look down on you, glare at you with hatred. The immortal and mortal are two different kinds, they can never be one.

"So nothing can last for eternity…not even love," she spoke before she stabbed slit her wrists with a knife. She had run out of tears and only cried blood. Even then, her blood was still trying to obtain the attention from her love that she had lost. The blood luring the vampire she had fell for.

--x--

During the spring when Sakura had died, a man with pearl eyes and hazel hair approached her grave and in his hands were bouquet of daffodils. He placed them on her grave, kissed the picture on her tomb.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I do love you, but my father threatened to kill you because I was becoming soft. Loving a mortal was foolish yet, I still did, and I thought we this love could last for an eternity. You probably hate me now and I don't blame you for that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, if I would have known breaking your heart would cause your death as well, I would've tried protecting you and going against my fate like you did when we first met. I'm so foolish…" At this point Neji's tears started spilling and rain fell from the sky, "I love you Sakura I truly do. The days we spent together and the things I've said were not a dream, and were not lies. I hope you can rest in peace knowing I do truly love you. Until the end of time, my cherry blossom…" (1)

"I wrong… 'Love' can truly last for eternity…"

----x Fin x----

Author's notes: Yes, it was cheesy and short and rushed but you'll never know what love brings. Don't be foolish and kill yourself, solve your problems! As for Neji, he was just stupid enough not to run away with Sakura and live together, yet she didn't want to turn into a vampire which she had stated before. Anyhow…Happy b-day Lisa.

(1)- Until the end of time, remember that he lives forever? Yeah, so they'll meet again, only until the end of time when he will die since he is immortal. Don't say, ' Why can't he just go kill himself then.' It doesn't work that way, vampires are still human so they can't bring up the courage to go stab their own heart with a stake…


End file.
